1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to boxes for use in attaching washing machine water and drain hoses to wall water outlet and drain lines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Open face boxes have been heretofore mounted in walls for allowing washing machine water and drain hoses to be attached to water outlet and drain lines.
One common type of such prior art boxes typically includes a substantially rigid rectangular frame for being fixedly attached to two adjacent studs of the wall by way of ears and nails or the like. A first water valve is attached to the bottom of the frame adjacent one side wall thereof to allow a first water outlet line and a first washing machine water hose to be attached thereto. A second valve is attached to the bottom of the frame adjacent the other side wall thereof to allow a second water outlet line and a second washing machine water hose to be attached thereto. A coupling member is attached to the bottom of the frame between the first and second water valves to allow a drain line and a washing machine drain hose to be attached thereto. The drain line includes a typical P-trap assembly. One problem with such prior art washing machine boxes is the requirement that one of the water outlet lines crosses over the P-trap assembly. Such cross overs are difficult and time consuming for the plumber and/or installer of the washing machine box, etc., and often prevent smooth installation of wall board or the like.
Another type of such prior art boxes also includes a substantially rigid rectangular frame for being fixedly attached to two adjacent studs of the wall by way of ears and nails or the like with a first water valve attached to the bottom of the frame adjacent one side wall thereof to allow a first water outlet line and a first washing machine water hose to be attached thereto. However, the coupling member is attached to the bottom of the frame adjacent the other side wall and the second valve is attached to the bottom of the frame between the first water valve and the coupling member to allow a drain line and a washing machine drain hose to be attached to the frame adjacent one side wall thereof. One problem with such prior art washing machine boxes is the requirement that separate boxes be produced for installing the drain line and drain hose on the right and left of the water lines, etc.
The present invention is not disclosed or suggested by any known prior art.